One Sweet Day
by roxyfire57
Summary: It's funny and ironic, how a tragic accident can make you realise how much you truly love someone. A Trunks/Bra Brother/Sister fic. NOT A ROMANCE! Dedicated to Charismatic Beauty.


****Summary: It's funny and ironic, how a tragic accident can make you realise how much you truly love someone. A Trunks/Bra Brother/Sister fic. NOT A ROMANCE!****

****I would like to dedicate this one shot to Charismatic Beauty. This is also my first song-fic. Thank you!****

****I do not own the song 'One Sweet Day' by Maria Carie, or DBZ by Akira Toriyama. ****

"You know something, not everyone exists just for the sole purpose of waiting on you, you know! People have lives! I can't just drop everything and do what you want because you told me to!" Trunks threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, so I ask you for one tiny favor, and you throw a fit? That's not how big brothers are supposed to act!" Bra placed her hands on her hips in her mother's famous pose, and glared at her sibling.

"Oh, so you do remember that I'm your older brother? Then you should show more respect, and stop bothering me!" Trunks yelled. "Maybe if you stop being such an annoying-"

"Both of you, stop arguing with each other! You're bothering everyone." Bulma appeared from the doorway, her arms crossed. "Just talk."

"Talk? How am I supposed to talk to HER? She won't listen at all! Bra is just a stubborn, annoying, spoilt brat!"

Bra gasped. "I am not! You're more of a spoilt brat than I am!" She retorted.

"Oh, how so? I actually have to go to work, you know, I'm a CEO. I have a JOB. What do you have? Oh right, a lot of money to spend, a lot of clothes to wear, and oh, a lot of FREE. TIME. You're just Daddy's little girl because he can't bear to have you go out and work, so all you do is stay home and buy crap. And you say I'm a spoilt brat? Look in the mirror, little girl!"

"Children…" Bulma warned.

Bra's eyes widened. "I-I-" Tears sprang up at the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Well, at least I-I'm not… well at least I'm not boring!" She yelled back. This made Trunks laugh sarcastically. "Oh, did Daddy's little princess run out of insults? Why don't you run back to Mommy and Daddy, so they can coddle you and tell you how great you are?" He spat.

"Argh! I. Am. Not. A. Spoilt. BRAT! Why are you so mean?I hate you! I wish Goten was my brother and not you!" Bra ran past her shocked mother and out the door, rubbing away the tears that have started to run down her cheeks.

"Bra, wait!" Bulma turned to catch her daughter, but realising she would never be able to chase the demi-saiyan, stopped and looked at her son. Trunks shook his head and sighed, the last remark stung worse than he thought it would, like a blade slicing through the heart. But he figured it was untrue in a fit of rage, and when his sister calmed down and came home to apologise everything would be back to normal again.

YYYYYYYYYY

It had started raining.

A blanket of rain had descended upon West City, but Bra didn't care at the moment. She was in her capsule car, just driving around without a destination-she didn't quite feel like going home yet.

It would be perfectly fine, if not for the fact that Bra had not officially gotten her license yet. She knew how to drive, though, just that she had not taken her driving test yet. What did a lousy card mean anyway? It was just words, words that meant nothing.

_Stupid brother. Stupid Rain. Stupid, stupid brother. What did he know, anyway? I am not a spoilt brat. He was just jealous that I am better than him in everything else. _Bra squinted to see through the rain. _I am way prettier, smarter and above all, a better person than he could ever be. That's why I was always treated so well. Because I am the best._She rubbed away her tears.

_So what if Daddy likes me better?! Thats no reason to be so mean! He should treat me well, I am his little sister! _She wiped away more tears with the back of her sleeve. _He's just a jerk. A big, lousy jerk. I don't have to bother with him. At least Goten treats me well. He should be my big brother. Instead of that idiot brother that I do have. _She turned the bend angrily.

Bra never saw what came next.

YYYYYYYYYY

"Where is she?! Bra should have been home hours ago!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. He turned in on Trunks and pointed an accusing finger. "Listen up brat, if anything happens to her you are going to get it."

"Oh sure. Blame me for something I didn't do, again." Trunks muttered bitterly. He was worried about Bra, at the same time still mad about their fight. If she didn't come home soon, she-

"Ring…. Ring…"

Trunks snatched the phone of the counter. "Hello? Bra, Is that you? Listen up, I-"

"Excuse me sir?" Trunks sighed. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"That is okay. This is West City police station." Trunks sat upright.

"Listen sir, are you related to a Bra Vegeta Briefs?" Trunks's heart skipped a beat. "She's my younger sister."

"I'm sorry to inform you that she was found dead in a car accident. Her car, with her body, was run over by a trailer. She also does not possess a driver's license. We believe the cause of the accident was due to the rain at that time, reducing..."

Whatever was said after the words 'car accident', was not processed through Trunks's brain. His entire body stiffened, and his heart stopped.

"..sir? Excuse me, sir? Are you still on? Hello?"

Trunks took heavy breaths, but they became quicker and more ragged. He slammed the phone back into the receiver. _This is not happening. Tell me this is a joke. Someone tell me this is a game! Tell me she's not really dead?"_

**Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say**

**And now it's too late to hold you**

**'Cause you've flown away**

**So far away**

"Brat, who was that? What is going on?" Vegeta demanded. Trunks just looked at him, shook his head then retreated upstairs.

**Never had I imagined**

**Living without your smile**

**Feelin' and knowing you, hear me**

**It keeps me alive, alive**

"_Nooo!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. It was raining again. He was soaked through the skin on top of Capsule Corporation, but he didn't care. Ahead, the storm was a physical representation of the raging turmoil inside._

_He shook uncontrollably, turning into a super saiyan, then into super saiyan two. Thunder boomed across the sky and sent Trunks into super saiyan three, beating his fists down on the roof of Capsule, but not hard enough to break it. "AHHHHHHHHH" He yelled again._

_Finally all the energy was drained out of him, and the rain had slowed to a slight drizzle. He curled up in a ball, shivering and sobbing. Vegeta, looked at his son breaking down, scooped him up and carried him inside, not saying a word._

**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

**Eventually I'll see you in Heaven**

"Hey, Bra. How are you doing?"

**Darling, I never showed you**

**Assumed you'd always be there**

**I, I took your presence for granted**

**But I always cared**

**And I miss the love we shared**

Trunks settled himself near the headstone. The bouquet of flowers-white lilies, Bra's favorite-was resting at the edge. "It's been ten years, hasn't it?"

"I've a lot of things to tell you," he paused for a moment, "For one thing, Pan got married to Uub. Two months ago."

**I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day one sweet day**

**Picture a little scene from Heaven**

"Yep. She really wanted you to be there. Pan named you her best friend and honorary bridesmaid, you know. There was a spot reserved just for you by the aisle. Remember the numerous dress designs you and her used to come up with for your big days? Well, she had the one you drew tailor made."

"Also, Marron is pregnant again. It'll be our second child… If it's a girl, I'll name her Adele, short for Adeline. You know, the one you came up with years ago? You told me you wanted to have a niece named Adele."

**Although, the sun will never shine the same**

**I'll always look to a brighter day**

**Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep**

**You will always listen as I pray**

"I wish it had been me. You know, It would have been better for everyone else. It's my fault you've died. It should have been me who got run over. And everyone knows it."

"Mom's getting old. She's human, you know? She's lived pretty long for one… Dad refuses to leave her side now. They'll be coming for your birthday tomorrow, you know." he paused. "I… don't think she's got long left. Dad seems to know that too, and he's really distant lately, preferring to hide in the room with mom insead."

**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

"And… she misses you. She's been calling out for you lately, saying, 'Bra honey, mommy's coming,' and the first time she said that, Dad nearly went into comatose shock. He dragged me out through the window in the middle of a really important meeting and started freaking out on the flight home. Seriously, I'd never seen him so terrified before in my life."

"..You know, I-" he sighs, "I'm sorry. I really am. We all miss you a lot, especially me. On the lighter note, though, I got out of therapy recently… hehe…" Trunks frowns and looks down, his heart aching.

**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**

**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**

**And I know eventually we'll be together**

**One sweet day**

"But we can't turn back the clock anymore. I just… look, I never got to say this to you, before you died. I don't want to know whether or not you still hate me. Or if you still want Goten to be your brother instead. Or if you wish I have never existed. Because I love you."

"And I know, no matter how many times I say it's nothing's going to change. It's too late, and there are too many regrets. But I love you Bra. Forever and ever. Beyond life, and death, and even further than that."

**Sorry, I never told you**

**All I wanted to say**

"I realised that too late."


End file.
